Laughter
by TheGreatMatsutzu
Summary: Arashi no Yoru Ni- Gabu reflects on one of his favorite attributes of Mei. Gabu/Mei Friendship. Oneshot.


Laughter

--  
_AN: A rather short, somewhat fluffy, fanfic drabble. Some mild spoilers for the film 'Arashi No Yoru Ni'._

_--_

Gabu adores the sound of Mei's laughter.

There is nothing else like it in this world, the wolf feels. Whenever Mei laughs, the wolf realizes that all is right for the world. Everything he worked so hard to keep is there with him. It was the most reassuring sound he could ever hope to hear in his life.

Mei's laugh is relatively simple; it's sound high and almost bleating just as you would think of a goat. Yet, it has smoothness to it. In a lot of ways, Mei's laughter is everything Gabu's is not-- the latter's being short and somewhat harsh, almost barking in tone. Perhaps that's one of the reasons the wolf grew to like it so much; it is certainly so different a sound than anything he had ever heard.

When Gabu has to leave to hunt for food, it is the first thing he realizes he will miss. When he returns, it is one of the first things he hears, and comforts him when he has a bad day, like the feeling when his mother used to smooth over his fur when he was young. Or, if he had a particularly good day, Mei's laugh adds to the feeling, taking him from that state into one of euphoria.

He realizes that he often does things just to elicit the sound from his dear friend. If he overhears a good joke from the birds or squirrels in the trees, he'll repeat it to his friend, who often seems to laugh even if he does not get it's meaning entirely.

Often in his travels, Gabu will watch out for a particularly green batch of clover to bring back. That is Mei's favorite food. Gabu himself really couldn't understand, as clover does not taste relatively good to him. But Mei loves it, so in his mind it couldn't be all bad. Just seeing a bunch of clover instantly reminds Gabu of Mei, his laugh and his smile...

"Gabu?"

Gabu's ears perked up from where he sat in the darkness outside the cave, looking at the night sky. "Hmm?" He turned his head to see the familiar form of a small goat emerge from the shadowy mouth of the cave. "Mei?"

Mei laughed, bringing a smile to the wolf's features. "What are you doing out here, Gabu? I was getting worried about you, it's so late."

"I was... thinking." Gabu responded.

Mei cocked his head to the side, his white and gray fluffy ears bobbing from the movement. "Thinking?"

"Yeah..." Gabu closed his eyes and smiled. "I was thinking about how happy I am to be here, and how glad I am that we made it here."

Mei closed his eyes and gave his friend a big smile. "Me too. I feel exactly the same way."

They sat in silence for some time, just looking at the scenery together. They had gone through much just to get there-- to a place where they could be together away from those who had persecuted them for their friendship. Thus far, this emerald forest has been everything that they could have hoped to find.

"You know what?" Gabu said, turning to his friend. "Tomorrow why don't we take a walk and eat lunch in the flower field? Maybe after that we could go explore that stream we've been hearing."

"I would love that," Mei answered.

Gabu smiled broadly. "It will be so much fun!"

"Of course it will," Mei laughed. "We'll be together after all, so there's no way it wouldn't be."

The two of them laughed together, the wolf savoring the feeling. That laugh of Mei's inspired him to want to do so many great things. He felt he could hardly contain all of the wonderful feelings it stirred within. He couldn't say he understood it all, but realized that it all meant one thing-- he and Mei were destined to meet in that barn on that stormy night. They were meant to become friends, and meant to always be together.

The goat turned toward the cave. "Well, it's rather late. I think I'll call it a night. Coming, Gabu?"

The wolf waved a paw in front of himself. "Nah, I think I'll look at the stars a bit more. I'll be in shortly."

"Don't be too long now," Mei said sweetly. "I can't sleep at night unless you're in the cave, so I know you're safe."

"I'll only be a second more, promise!" Gabu responded, smiling as the wind tussled his fur.

"Thank you, Gabu," Mei said with a smile, turning into the cave.

As soon as Mei had retreated inside, Gabu turned and looked back at the night sky once more. The moon wasn't visible that night, as it seemed somewhat hidden in the clouds. It was okay. Gabu didn't need it anymore to forget about all of the pains of his life. After all, he had Mei, his smiles, his laugh.

When Mei laughs it means everything is all right. They both have each other and can face the world... together.

At that thought, Gabu got up off his haunches and padded his way into the cave... back to Mei.


End file.
